1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates, in first instance, to a vessel having a lid, according to the features of the invention.
The invention also relates to an electrically operated kitchen appliance according to the features of the invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
Kitchen appliances and vessels having a lid, of the type here in question are known. They are used in particular in the household sector for cooking or preparing food, for which purpose the cooking vessel which is associatable with the kitchen appliance is designed to hold foods, for example foodstuffs for cooking or fluids. In particular for heatable cooking vessels for kitchen appliances, high pressures are sometimes reached inside the vessel, in particular in the course of the cooking process. If in addition a stirring unit is associated with the cooking vessel, in particular in the base region, during the stirring operation a column of liquid may possibly act on the underside of the lid which is mounted on the cooking vessel. The lid must be suitably locked to the cooking vessel, this lock being able to absorb the pressures which may result in the cooking vessel or forces which may act on the lid. In this regard, approaches are known in which the lid may be fixed to the cooking vessel via a bayonet-like twist lock, for example.
In addition, kitchen appliances of the type in question are known under the name Vorwerk Thermomix. In this regard, reference is made to DE 10210442 A1, for example. The contents of the cited patent application are hereby included in full in the disclosure of the present invention, including for the purpose of incorporating features of the cited patent application in claims of the present invention.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,340,124 B1, there is known a vessel in which the cooking vessel wall ends without a radially outward protrusion. As a locking part, there is provided a rotary part having an over-engaging portion that comes into contact on the upper side of the edge of the lid in the locking state. Comparable prior art is known also from WO 99/17676 A and EP-A-1153563. From US-A-2004/0200851, there is known a cooking pot with a lid, the locking of the lid being achievable by means of a blocking part that engages on the lid from above.